Locura
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Ella estaba loca, y por toda la mierda existente él estaba seguro que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Serie de One-Shots que relatan la relación de Levi Y Hanji desde todas sus aristas.
1. Naranja

**_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo es de la Llamita Asesina (Hajime Isayama)._** En ocasiones, Hange se perdía mirando el horizonte cuando este se ponía de un color naranja. Le causaba una sensación extraña en su piel.

Una sensación que estaba relacionada con los sueños que tenía últimamente.

Al ser profesora de biología de un instituto y de una universidad, los ratos libres eran pocos, y la facilidad de apreciar la naturaleza que se le presentaba, a pesar de estudiarla constantemente eran nulos. Pero ella amaba los atardeceres, el cielo, las estrellas. La sensación que le daban de estar en un mundo más basto del que podían percibir, se sentía diminuta a comparación de ellos.

Se encontraba en una tienda de Té que habian inaugurado en la universidad semanas atras, gracias a movimientos estudiantiles que rogaron a la junta directiva la instalación de lugares de comida dentro del campus. Se rumoraba que precisamente esa tienda estaba bajo la dirección de un loco maniático del té que servía los mejores del país.

Pero todo eso aumentaba la sensación de ausencia en el pecho.

La luz cálida atravesando por el vidral hacia que sus ojos escocieran, pero no por las razones obvias de la luz entrando en sus pupilas, sino mas bien, por el recuerdo amargo de algo que, irónicamente no podía recordar.

*

 _"Hange..." se encontraba en el suelo, se sentían una cantidad continua de pequeños retumbó que incrementaban su intensidad en el suelo que por obvias razones eran Titanes. Su espalda estaba fracturada, de eso no tenía duda. Y creía que le faltaba la mitad de la pierna._

 _"Le..." su garganta escocia. No podía hablar, no podía. Aunque intentará. Lamentó no poderle decir el sentimiento que había nacido en los últimos meses, lamento haberse concentrado tantos años en entender a seres irracionales y no dedicarle tiempo a las pequeñas cosas de la vida. "... Vi... Tienes que irte..."_

 _"Cállate cuatro ojos de mierda..." pero de alguna forma sus palabras no concordaban con su expresión llorosa, anormal en su facia siempre fría e incorruptible, intentando detener una hemorragia indetenible. Intentando rescatar lo irrrescatable. Intentando salvar lo insalvable. "Tenemos que levantarnos e irnos..."_

 _Hange sonrió y tocó su mejilla._

 _"Tengo mi espalda fracturada... Y la mitad de mi pierna no está..." Hange Río, la visión se estaba nublando de a poco, reconocía ese sentimiento, lo había leído infinidad de veces en la literatura. Cuando tu sistema nervioso se está apagando. "He perdido demasiada sangre... Y tú tienes que encontrar a Eren y... Eres la esperanza de la Humanidad, de los Eldianos"_

 _"No, tu vienes conmigo. Vamos a terminar esta mier_ da y viviremos fuera de las murallas..." _Esperanza_ _, inexistente. La comandante en ese momento sonrió, así que él no la había estado ignorando después de todo. "Y tendremos la cantidad de mocosos que quieras..."_

 _"Creo en otras vidas, Levi, sé que nos vamos a encontrar. Tarde o temprano..." Hange tomó su mano y la beso. Después de eso, sus ojos se cerraron,_ _y su audición comenzó a disminuir, escuchando los gritos masculinos del soldado que la acompañaba._

 _Nos volveremos a ver Levi, te lo prometo._

Se levantó abruptamente.

Se había quedado dormida, otra vez.

Levantando la cabeza del escritorio de su oficina, limpiando la baba que se filtró de su boca y arreglando su vestimenta, lo que se podía pues presentaba infinidad de arrugas, se levantó para irse.

Era muy extraño, pero ese mismo sueño, esas mismas sensaciones le había causado cuando conoció a Erwin en el instituto siendo ambos adolecentes, ahora convertido en un docente de la Facultad de Ciencias Políticas, abogado y asesor del gobierno por excelencia. Conocido por sus estrategias de éxito mundial.

Y cuando conoció a Armin, Mikasa y Eren, tres alumnos que ingresaron al instituto este año. El más inteligente de los tres, pudo percibir lo que ella sintió al momento de conocerlos, y desde entonces se había convertido en uno de sus mayores condicipulos. Y cuando conoció al resto de los compañeros que estos poseían, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Ymir e Historia, su corazón se sentía de una manera más completa. Inclusive, ella que nunca escatimaba en recordar los nombres de sus alumnos, ellos se habían colado en su mente, como si siempre estuvieran allí, como si ya lo supiera.

Y cuando su asistente Moblit, llegó a su oficina con un currículo brillante. Y pudo decir que él sintió la misma sensación que ella, un alivio, una paz, de encontrar lo que por tanto tiempo les hacía falta. Paz que al momento de trabajar con ella se eliminó, puesto que el riesgo que tomaba la bióloga eran demasiados para el pobre de Moblit.

Pero algo le faltaba. Ella lo sabía, y sabía que era esa persona que había visto en su sueño.

Pero no lo encontraba.

Caminó hasta la salida de su facultad, quería ir de nuevo a ese lugar de Té, no solo el té que allí vendían, el café que les brindaba contenía la dosis necesaria de cafeína para no dormir en toda la noche y preparar la clase del instituto ¡Los niños amarán la evolución de ciertas especies en otras para su protección!

Y de pronto chocó con alguien.

Y supo que su corazón estaba de alguna forma completo.

"Fijate por donde caminas, cuatro ojos de mierda..." pequeño de estatura, ojos intensos... Pero nada similares a los de su sueño. Estos bajo una máscara de indiferencia brillaban, brillaban al verla. ¿Será que...?

 _Te encontré, Levi. Como te lo prometí._

"Perdona... Yo..." No, tal vez estaba loca. Era un sueño, quizá había logrado ver su rostro durante el abordaje del tren que tomaba todas las mañanas y su subconsciente lo había tomado, nada extraño. Una risa avergonzada lleno sus labios, mientras rascaba su cabeza en señal de disculpa. "Estoy distraída..."

 _¿Por qué te alejas?_

 _¡Lo hemos encontrado al fin...!_

 _¡Regresa... Hange...!_

Hange se alejó del desconocido y caminó en dirección a la tienda de Té, la sensación en su pecho aumentaba gradualemente. Su voz interior le pedía que regresara, que allí estaba él. Pero se convenció que era locura, que la falta de sueño, el cansancio de la semana provocaban esas ideas aún más disparatadas que aquellas que suele tener.

Con paso ya más decidido ingresó en el establecimiento, tomando su mesa habitual, y pidiéndole a la cajera su típico Café Americano, el sonido de la campana la hizo retornar su rostro. Allí estaba el pequeño hombrecillo de rostro angulado y mirada penetrante. El hombrecillo que le traía una calma rara que nunca había sentido en su vida.

Se fijo en su uniforme, correspondiente al establecimiento en el que se encontraba.

Ya tendría tiempo de acercarse a él. _Ahora, me confirmaré con haberte encontrado, Leví Ackerman_.

 **Nota:** **Pues ya, esta es una pequeña idea que vino a mi mente. De verdad, con todo el angst que tiene el anime y el manga de vez en cuando es bonito leer cosas cursis y pastelosas.**

 **Me encanta la dinámica que hay entre Hanji y Levi, tanto de amistad como relación platonica, y además es uno de mis ships favoritos. Así que, mientras practico mi cutre escritura, me divierto con ellos un rato.**

 **Espero les guste.**


	2. Soledad (1 de 2)

**_Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece._** ** _De cómo Leví escucha a Hanji_**

Cuando decían que Hanji hablaba por los codos era decir poco. Ella parecía vómitar palabras 24/7, era como estar escuchando a alguien recitar por horas un monólogo de esos que en la capital tomaban por diversión.

Y por un extraño motivo en los últimos años la científica había decidido que la mejor persona para escuchar su verborrea era el capitán más malhumorado de todo el universo.

"Sabes, dados los hechos que presenciamos la probabilidad de que los titanes estén originados de seres humanos se está inclinando en un sesenta por ciento." Hanji se encontraba en la oficina de Levi, acostada en un pequeño sofá rojo que se encontraba frente a su escritorio. "Analice una muestra de piel de Bean antes de que se evaporara... Y sus células contienen las mismas características histologicas que las nuestras..."

Al principio, ponía su voz en silencio y ni se molestaba en fingir desinterés. Pero a la líder del escuadrón no le importaba, sabía que Leví de alguna forma u otra se interesaba en lo que hablaba. Lo podía ver en su mirada o en sus pequeñas reacciones que había aprendido a leer.

No era que ella no pudiera mantener el pico cerrado. Bueno, parte de ello sí se debía a eso. Pero sentía que tanto conocimiento no debía mantenerse guardado, conocimiento que en algún momento iba a servir para algo.

En otras ocasiones, Hanji no solamente le hablaba de titanes. Sino, de cuestiones meramente biológicas, geológicas, anatómicas y un montón de cosas terminadas en - gia. Conceptos que por cierto, Levi tenía que aceptar, había aprendido de ella.

" _Sabes, hay enfermedades que pudieran ser curadas ingresando una pequeña cantidad de los organismos que las causan..."_

" _Los microorganismos están presentes en todas partes, inclusive, hay unos libros que mencionan que tenemos microorganismos que ayudan a combatir enfermedades y nos protegen... Pero hay otros que son sumamente ¿patógenos?"_

" _En la civilización antigua se crearon ciertos medicamentos utilizando a ciertos hongos, estaba en un libro prohibido en el palacio del rey... No es que yo lo haya espiado por casualidad..."_

Pero habían ocasiones en las que el capitán simplemente no tenía el humor, ni el nervio de escuchar su teorías. Muchas causaban dolor, teorías fantasiosas de cómo podían proteger a los soldados de mejor manera y no provocar bajas. Le recordaba a Farlan e Isabel, la imagen de sus rostros, sin vida, destrozados le remordia la conciencia.

 ** _De cómo Hanji escucha a Levi_**

Hanji no es alguien que se considere así misma como mirona, o entrometida. Pero cuando iba de camino a la oficina de Erwin y escuchó hablar con un tono animado a su pequeño amigo no pudo evitar quedarse escuchando antes de tocar.

Después de escucharlos hablar un rato meras trivialidades, estuvo por retirarse cuando una frase captó su atención.

"Veo que últimamente te llevas mejor con Hanji..." Mencionó Erwin con un tono ¿Malicioso?

"Tolerancia es la palabra correcta, Erwin..." dijo Leví en un tono impasible. Casi se lo podía imaginar con la pierna cruzada y la tasa de te en una de sus manos.

"Oh vamos, después de tanto tiempo..."

"Creo que preferiría pasar mis tardes sin interrupciones sin sentido." Hanji sintió una opresión en su corazón difícil de interpretar al escuchar eso. ¿De verdad sus charlas prácticas eran tan incómodas?

Si, debía aceptar que en ocasiones se iba de lengua pero...

No. No podía seguir escuchando, quería pensar que Leví era la única persona además de Erwin que aceptaba la cantidad de información que ella adquiría sin salir corriendo. Que las charlas que tenían eran buenas y que hasta cierto punto eran amigos.

Pero nuevamente se equivocó.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, con una sentencia en su mente, si el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no quería interrupciones, no las tendría.

 ** _De cuando Hanji decidió evitar a Levi_**

A ver, que él podría ser bastante inexpresivo para alguna situaciones. Pero el hecho de ser así no significaba que ignorará las situaciones, relaciones y esquemas presentados en su vida diaria.

Y ese día él sabía que había algo raro.

Lo sintió desde el momento en el que el desayuno, la cuatro ojos no se sentó junto a él, tomando solamente un jugo y un pan de la mesa, comentando una frase a Moblit y retirándose, suponiendo, a su laboratorio. Ya, que en ocasiones Hanji podría ser demasiado intensa y le gustaba pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo en el laboratorio. Pero eso nunca le había impedido darle una sonrisa amable y un "Buenos días pequeño Levi".

Ya.

Decidió no hacer un gran embrollo de eso y continuar su rutina del día.

Sí, ya llevaba dos días sin saludar a Levi por las mañanas ni acercarse por las tardes a comentar sus más recientes descubrimientos.

Y sí, sabía que estaba teniendo un comportamiento inmaduro, que probablemente no había escuchado toda la conversación y el dolor que inflingieron sus palabras era infundado pero...

Pero nada.

Él ni siquiera la extrañaba, es más, debía de estar danzando en un pie mientras ella estaba sufriendo por no poder conversar con él. Era mejor así, no tenía tiempo para perderlo cuando sus investigaciones se estaban atrasando por pensar en esas cosas. Después solucionaría ese problema, junto con el de la ducha.

Estaba más que confirmado. la cuatro ojos lo estaba ignorando.

Más que confirmado, se atrevía decir el capitán. Cuando pasaba por los pasillos simplemente asentía y lo saludaba con un escueto "Capitán", ¡Capitán! Cuando en su vida militar Hanji era la última persona en mencionar rangos. Es más, esa era la primera vez que la loca de los titanes le hablaba de esa manera. en el desayuno ya ni se asomaba y podría apostar, que su régimen alimenticio, al igual que sus duchas habían disminuido en una gran cantidad.

Moblit no realizaba la misma presión e insistencia que él al momento de la higiene personal.

Cuando llegaba la tarde, no podía ignorar que en la base de su estómago se instalaba una presión extraña. Tanto los primeros como los últimos días, una ansiedad mezclada con otras circunstancias que él estaba seguro de que la Cuatro ojos le había mencionado, que muchas veces al encontrarnos con sensaciones desagradables, desilusiones, decepciones o sentimientos en general, nuestro cuerpo tiene reacciones hacia los mismos.

Y tampoco iba a perder su tiempo valioso deteniéndose a pensar en nimiedades de adolescente puberto, cuando ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, que una de sus compañeras ignorará su existencia, compañera que pasaba la mayor parte del día parloteando a su lado, traduciendo sus ideas al exterior en muchas ocasiones, y confiando en él a pesar de su constante alejamiento no lo iba a afectar.

No. Para nada.

No fue hasta que se encontraban en medio del campo de batalla, Hanji sangrando hasta por los oídos debido a que un titan aplastó medianamente su cuerpo, antes de que Levi le diera una digna muerte, con alta posibilidad de que muriera por un shock hipovolemico, que ella le volvió a sonreír y hablar como siempre lo hacía.

"Le...vi... Lamento haber-te incomodado..." lo decía mientras sostenía la herida del abdomen, provocada por las uñas del titan que la había aplastado.

"Deja de hablar mierda, cuatro ojos..." Leví intentaba por todos sus medios detener la hemorragia. Se encontraban en lo alto de un árbol, después de buscar refugio para salvarlos.

"No... Yo sé que... Pobrablemente no soy la mejor compañía." sus ojos se cerraban, sabía que era un mecanismo que utilizaba su cuerpo para conservar energías. Su herida no era tan profunda, pero había tocado los suficientes capilares como para producir una muerte segura.

" Cállate... " el desespero en su voz se palpaba. No podía perderla a ella también. No cuando las cosas habían quedado así entre ellos y la necesidad imperiosa de decirle como su cercanía hacia estragos a uno de sus sistemas, y como su ausencia lo había matado." No cierres tus ojos, maldita cuatro ojos... Despierta, joder."

"Pero eres... Alguien especial..." era su mejor amigo, su familia, alguien que había aprendido a leer y comprender. Y esas últimas semanas sin conversar habían sido un martirio para ella. Tantos descubrimientos que no pudo compartir, tantas teorías que no le pudo decir... Y ahora, con una presión extraña en su corazón, tenía la necesidad de decirle como se sentía. Pero las fuerzas las estaban abandonando. "Eres... La persona más especial de mi vida..."

Escupía sangre...

"Erwin vendrá por nosotros... Aguanta hasta entonces." _Aguanta hasta entonces, por favor... No puedo perder a nadie más..._

 ** _Continuará_**...


	3. Tres Ojos

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a la llama asesina.** **Nota: contiene spoilers del cap 115 del manga.**

 **Tres ojos**

Tal vez era la carga bajo sus hombros.

O tal vez era que ella no estaba lista para tener un cargo de esta embergadura.

La Legión de Reconocimiento había sido creada para descubrir, para indagar, para ser una herramienta de lucha y así algún día permitirle a los humanos recorrer tierras y parajes que su generación sólo podía llegar a imaginar en sus más locos sueños. Si bien, le había entusiasmado el servir como líder para la modernización de Paradis, y vaya que se había divertido, en estos momentos ya no podía decir lo mismo.

No mientras eran conflictos políticos internacionales, ya no había nada por descubrir, solo habían razones para luchar, para defender, todo estaba dicho, y lo único que le mantenía en pie como Comandante de la Legión, era el deseo de saber el origen de todo, la verdadera historia. Pero ni siquiera esa pequeña razón le motivaba lo suficiente para seguir, para continuar.

Y ahora allí, en medio de los matorrales y con un Levi a medio morir, mientras curaba sus heridas meticulosamente como en algún momento le fue enseñado, se preguntaba si la lucha por los Erdianos valía la pena. Cuando conversó con Erwin acerca de quien era el sucesor al cargo, no pudo evitar reirse, pero al ver la expresión sería del anterior Comandante no pudo evitar sentir miedo. " _Tu eres la mujer más preparada para continuar al mando de la Legión, Hanji, tu intelecto y creatividad, tus conocimientos y tu persistencia son las aptitudes necesarias para poder avanzar... Sea lo que sea que haya en ese sótano, será tu deber continuar hacia adelante._ "

"Con... cuidado... Cuatro ojos... Tres..." Hanji se sobresaltó, no esperaba que Levi recobrara la conciencia tan pronto, es más, creyó por un momento debido a la pérdida de sangre que lo perdería. Pero eran lesiones superficiales que habían dañado un buen número de capilares, solamente.

"Levi... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo internamente? ¿Puedes señalarme algún otro lugar? ¡Has perdido mucha sangre!" Hanji estába sentada, y en sus piernas tenía la cabeza del Capitán. Ya casi terminaba de quitar los últimos trozos de su rostro de un material que no quería perder el tiempo a analizar su procedencia."Estoy quitando esto de tu rostro... ¿Puedes ver algo con tu ojo?"

"Hueles a mierda... Huelo a mierda, ¿Salimos de una... cloaca o qué? " Su voz salía ronca y afectada, era claro que el dolor provocado era inmenso. No podía hacer nada por su ojo, el corte había tocado la retina a toda luces. El sistema visual había quedado comprometido, y no podía evitar reir en su interior, ¿ _Ahora quien es el tres ojos, enanin?_

"Trataré de curarte las heridas superficiales... Pero tu mano no ha terminado tan bien se diga. He detenido la hemorragia con mi chaqueta de la Legión. Será lo suficientemente para aguantar hasta que encontremos ayuda" Le faltaban varios dedos, y los rasguños en todo su cuerpo le mataban. No era como una simple lesión en el tobillo, no, esto era más grande y en el lugar menos indicado. "Creo que el río nos ha llevado cerca de el bosque de Shinganshina... Ya sabes, donde vivían los padres de Mikasa..."

No recibió respuesta alguna, y temió que Levi la hubiera dejado. No quería, y no podría ser capaz de aceptar la muerte de su compañero. Ya había perdido a dos de sus personas más importantes, y... No podía quedarse sola. No lo soportaría, ¿De qué servía luchar por un mundo en el que la soledad reinaba?

"Oi... Cuatro ojos... Creo que puedo levantarme..." Hizo el ademán de quererse incorporar pero fue detenido por la Comandante. O ex Comandante, Hanji no quería analizar cuál era su posición en la Milicia de Paradis. "¿Qué mierda haces? Necesitamos movernos."

"Acabas de perder mucha sangre, el levantarte bruscamente sólo hará que te desmayes nuevamente." El río le había facilitado mucho su trabajo, las heridas se había limpiado y ella sólo tenía que controlar la hemorragia. "Además, he caminado quizá trescientos metros desde que salí del río hacia el norte. He procurado no dejar rastros... Estamos seguros."

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" La mente de Levi se iba aclarando lentamente, y recordaba todo lo que había vivido en menos de un día. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados ante el reflejo de sol que aún se hacía notorio, a pesar de ser ya bien entrada la tarde. Las manos de Hanji le daban pequeñas caricias mientras intentaba reparar el desastre.

"Eren y la facción Jaeger nos encontró en un restaurante." Se había quedado solamente acariciando el cabello lleno de agua, tierra y un poco de sangre del Capitán. En cuanto se enterara de su Estado de suciedad le daría un ataque, mientras tanto, dejaría que el sock de sus lesiones le hiciera olvidar el pequeño detalle. "¿Y tú, que sucedió con Zeke?"

"Coloqué el Lanza-Truenos para que explotara si decidía gritar, al imbecil le importó poco su vida y la activo." Hanji observó de manera seria a Levi, ¿Eso quería decir que...?

"Tu estabas en su radio."

"Estaba asegurándome que su trasero no decidiera huir por su cuenta."

"Te dije un millón de veces que el Lanza-Trueno era para usarse a distancia, no fue un plan muy brillante quedarte cerca de él." Se lo había dicho en una de sus conversaciones vespertinas, estaba segura que él fue el primero en escuchar la planificación y funcionamiento, aún antes de Erwin. Y podría apostar que Levi le prestó suma atención esa vez, pues hasta realizó pequeñas preguntas. _Cuando el Lanza Trueno sea activado, es conveniente que te quedes lejos de él, porque la fuerza de la explosión y el radio de la misma es capaz de aniquilar a cualquier persona que se encuentre en sus proximidades._

"No es eso... Lo subestime, creí que el chango idiota era cobarde y apreciaría su vida." Levi suspiró, sabía que había subestimado a Zeke tal y como él había subestimado su fuerza. Creyó que sus habilidades serían suficientes para hacerle temer, y no intentar ninguna estupidez."Dijo algo... Acerca de la Eutanasia."

"¿Qué?"

"Qué la única salvación..." No fue necesario que continuará. Hanji entendía la idea, entendía lo que quería decir, ¿En qué clase de plan retorcido los había metido Eren? ¿Era capaz ese niño de ojos vivos tener la misma ideología de su hermano? No, no, y no. De negaba a admitirlo, no lucharon tanto para que... Ya no importaba. Lo único que le interesaba a Hanji era sacar a Levi vivo de allí.

La primera vez que Hanji vio a Levi dedujo que por su estatura y complexión corporal en algún momento de su vida tuvo déficit de vitamina D, así pudo descubrir que su origen era la Ciudad Subterránea. La primera vez que tuvo un contacto con él, supo que sería alguien importante para ella. Ambos eran raros, ambos se entendían, pues su sintonia corría por el mismo lugar, sus ondas vibraba juntas.

Porque a lo largo de su vida, la única constante que se había presentado desde el momento que le conoció era él. Cada una de las etapas de su adultez tenían a Levi presente, y no podía imaginarse un lugar sin él. Y sabía que eso le dañaría, pues ya había ocurrido con Moblit y con Erwin, y le había pesado.

Encontraron una pequeña cabaña desolada en medio del bosque, habían logrado prender la pequeña chimenea que tenía, y así brindarse el calor suficiente. Tenían que trazar un plan, tenían que encontrar una salida. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, Hanji se retiro sus gafas, el sonido de los grillos llenaba sus oídos, ¿Desde hace cuando no se sentaba a apreciar esos pequeños detalles?

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Levi?" No podían hacer nada, estaban atados de manos. Desconocían los planes de Zeke, los planes de Eren y los planes de Marley. Ella ya no tenía valor alguno para la Legión de Reconocimiento ahora bajo el mando de la facción Jeager. La fuerza de Levi estaba comprometida, le llevaría meses recuperarse de las lesiones de su cuerpo y adaptarse a su incapacidad. "Somos los enemigos número uno."

"Nada, esperaremos."

"No podemos no hacer nada, la isla está a punto de ser invadida, Paradis no tiene una sola buena estrategia de combate, su armamento es más sofisticado que el nuestro..." Tarde o temprano, si Eren no era capaz de activar la cordenada, se verían atrapados por la fuerza opresiva de Marley.

"Oi..."

"Y no solo eso, Mikasa, Jean, Connie y Armin están solos en una cárcel a merced del berrinche adolescente de Eren." Se preocupaba por el resto de la tropa 104, los quería como a unos niños y sabía que podrían defenderse, que la inteligencia de Armin no la defraudará.

"Oi..."

"Y Eren, ¿Puedes creerlo? Le dijo a Mikasa que la odiaba. ¡Porque los Ackerman según él son unos esclavos...! No pude escuchar mucho, a decir verdad, solo lo que en murmullos decían el resto de soldados. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?" lo decía como una madre resignada de la rabieta adolescente de su hijo, culpando a su propia malcrianza. ¿Qué habían hecho mal con Eren? Además de apoyarle incondicionalmente.

"¡Hanji!"

" Perdón, perdón, sé que estoy desvariando." Hanji negó resignada. Tenía una camiseta y una falda que había encontrado en esa cabaña, era ropa vieja, y tenía mal olor, y prefería estar desnuda pero el frío era mortal por la noche. "Es solo qué... Desearía no tener este peso bajo mis hombros."

"Cuando era niño, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre despertara. Estaba muerta, rodeada de un olor de mierda." el fuego quemaba la madera, y en el ojo no dañado de Levi se reflejaba su fulgor. "No despertó, Kenny se fue, y deseé, por muy idiota que parezca, que regresara. No regresó."

Y Hanji lo entendió, entendió su mensaje. A veces, las cosas no salen como queremos, como las esperamos. Los planes, los sueños, la vida nunca es recta, le mencionó Erwin en su momento. _Pero no por ello te tienes que dejar vencer._ Porque Levi siguió, a pesar que sus deseos eran imposibles, a pesar que la soledad lo envolvió.

"Lo entiendo... A veces, solo a veces, desearía tener una vida normal. Sin titanes, sin luchas... Vivir ignorante como los de la Capital."

"¿Cuál es el punto de vivir sin algo que luchar?" Levi había encontrado su razón de ser fuera de los muros, el luchar por la humanidad, si bien no era su meta final, era un objetivo que deseaba alcanzar. El que no fueran presos del olor a mierda que había dentro de las murallas." La vida sin sentido es una mierda, Hanji."

Sólo se limitó a asentir. Ella lo sabía de primera mano, cuando se quedó sin nada que descubrir de los titanes, su vida se llenó de un vacío inexplicable.

"Además, si algún día queremos tener mocosos revoltosos jugando en una pequeña casa, a las afueras de las murallas y cerca de ese mar asqueroso y peligroso, no nos queda de otra que seguir luchando." Hanji sonrió, eso era lo más cerca que había estado en su vida de escuchar una declaración de amor de Levi, a pesar de llevar años en una relación que va más allá del compañerismo. Y quizá no sobrevivirán lo suficiente para cumplir este último propósito, quizás morirían condenados a causa de un plan fallido, o quizá no.

Y esa posibilidad, de vivir una vida tranquila, a lado de la persona que más la entendía en el mundo, era lo que tenía que motivarla a seguir. ¿Qué haría con el Cuerpo de Reconocimiento? No tenía idea. ¿Cómo volverían? Tampoco lo sabía. En ese preciso instante sólo se concentrará en pensar como salir vivos de esta.

Y soñar que de alguna manera, estarían bien.

 **Hola nuevamente!** **Este pequeño fic fue creado gracias al capítulo 115 del manga, que me dejó impactada, dolida y asombrada. Y es por ello que decidí hacer esto... Porque para mí, Levi está vivo. (Así como dice el meme, no tengo pruebas pero tampoco tengo dudas.)** **Asi que solamente, gracias por leerme, si les gustó, pueden dejarlo como favoritos o dejarme un review.** **Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Lavanda

Dos golpes a la puerta.

"Hanji"

Dos golpes más.

"Hanji."

A pesar de que sabía que la ahora Comandante se encontraba allí, ni había respuesta alguna. Jean Krishten había estado entrando y saliendo constantemente de la oficina de la científica y él sí había obtenido una respuesta positiva. En cambio, Levi llevaba tocando a su puerta durante dos semanas sin obtener reacción alguna.

"Mierda, cuatro ojos..."

"Levi, vete."

Entendía que todos estaba en duelo, joder que si lo hacía. Pero esto era demasiado. Sin importarle nada, rompió en su habitación, forzando la puerta para abrirla. Como suponía, Hanji estaba en su escritorio, leyendo toda la nueva información que había sido liberada, creando estrategias para el nuevo mundo que se les presentaba. Por el aspecto de su rostro, Levi deducia que llevaba días sin dormir y sin bañarse por el olor que emanaba su habitación.

"Levi, he dicho..."

"Me importa una mierda lo que quieras. ¿Cuando piensas salir de este nido de ratas?" Levi avanzó con cuidado, habían libros y comida regados en todo el estudio, y se acercó hasta el escritorio. Estaba seguro, que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de curar su ojo."Deja de evitarme como una mocosa inmadura."

"No te estoy evitando." Hanji se quitó sus gafas y las colocó en la mesa. Si, había estado evitando a Levi como a la peste. "No es nada personal, solo... Necesito tiempo sola."

"Al diablo con eso, un día más y es posible que este lugar desaparezca gracias a los gases emanados de tu cuerpo." Levi limpió una pequeña silla que se encontraba allí y se sentó en ella, sabía que hablarían largo y tendido. Era mejor acomodarse antes de sufrir.

"No huele tan mal."

"Dile eso a Krishten después de salir de tu oficina." Levi tenía lastima del pobre cadete, salía rezando a Rose, María y Sina cada vez que salía de allí. Era probable que tuviera más de alguna enfermedad debido a la cantidad de material desconocido que se encontraba regado en la oficina."¿Por qué no has limpiado...?"

Error. Levi sabía perfectamente por qué no había limpiado ese lugar. Pero no podía regresar las palabras que había soltado, en la expresión de las nueva Comandante, por un milesimo segundo, había dolor.

"Moblit... Él se encargaba de eso." Claro, Levi se encargaba de preguntar por sus comidas y exigir sus baños, pero era Moblit quien se aseguraba de que la oficina de Hanji estuviera en un perfecto orden, que nunca le faltarán los implementos necesarios y quien se encargaba de dibujar las locas ideas de la científica. "Mierda... Es solo qué..."

"Lo sé."

"Y Erwin..." Levi veía como las lágrimas se formaban el rostro de su compañera, entendía el sentimiento, entendía su impotencia, Hanji negó con su cabeza. No era tiempo de llorar a los muertos, era tiempo de mirar adelante. "Diablos, he sido una completa egoísta."

"¿Que demonios hablas?"

"No sólo yo he perdido a alguien, tú también perdiste a Erwin." Hanji sabía el vínculo que ellos tenían, sabía que aunque ella y Levi compartieran un amor extraño, el lazo que mantenía con su antiguo guía era único. "¿Cómo est...?"

"Tch." Era de pleno conocimiento para la castaña que Levi no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Y a juzgar por su arisca respuesta y su expresión hermitaña, sabía que probablemente estaba peor que ella. Era precisamente en estos momentos en los que podía sentir vibrar en sintonía su corazón con el de él. Ambos estaban rotos, ambos habían perdido demasiado en un tiempo muy corto, la vida ni siquiera les había dado el tiempo de reaccionar. Y ahora les había caído todo el peso de la realidad bajo sus hombros.

"¿Sabes? Juro que en mis sueños... Juré... Juré haber visto a Moblit. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca." Hange levantó sus lentes, quedando solo con el vendaje de su ojo. Delicadamente restregó su cara para despertar del letargo. Y Levi no pudo evitar erizarse al ver como sus manos sucias pasaban por todo su rostro. _Esta cuatro ojos..._

"Ya estas loca, lo que sucede es que estas a punto de intoxicarte debido al olor a mierda que te cargas." Levi avanzó hacia Hange y la cargó sin importarle sus quejidos. "Nosotros estamos vivos, nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de continuar, si nos quedamos a llorar como caballos orinando todo este cagadero será en vano. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe."

Ambos estaban en una pequeña tina, pequeños lujos que tenían por ser un alto mando. Tanto Hanji como su pequeño compañero se habían negado en habitar el lugar que alguna vez perteneció a Erwin. El cabello mojado caía alrededor de su rostro, y sin suS anteojos, Levi podía jurar que se veía sumamente más joven, más libre.

"Tu ojo se ve como la mierda."

"También se siente como la mierda, te lo aseguro." Su iris se estaba transformando gradualmente en un color más claro que el café, y después que había caído al pozo, Hange sabía que su visión había sido dañada permanente mente. "Sólo que sin la satisfacción de que algo grueso atraviese tu culo."

"Asqueroso."

Habia sido una costumbre que ambos habían adquirido, bañarse juntos cuando sus almas se sentían cansadas, no era necesario expresar en qué momentos lo necesitaban. Hange estaba sobre el Pecho de Levi, y él, se encontraba apoyando en el borde de la tina. El olor que emanaba el agua era a Lavanda, especia que Hanji estaba segura que él había conseguido en la Capital, y muy celosamente había descubierto que la guardaba únicamente para estos momentos.

"Yo estaba enfadada, Solo no podía entender..."

"¿Por qué no escogí a Erwin?"

"Sí, pero... Extraño a Erwin, mucho... Mis razones son egoístas. No estoy preparada para ser Comandante, estaba dispuesta a traer de regreso a alguien que rogaba por la muerte únicamente porque el liderazgo de la Legión es algo que nunca me imaginé cargar. Tan pronto..." Hange cerró sus ojos, en su mundo ideal, Erwin seguiría vivo, así como el resto de los veteranos. Y ella solamente tendría que preocuparse por la investigación científica del cuerpo y tratar de fabricar armas o investigar el mundo exterior. Pero nada de eso pasaría. "Primero iba Mike, Bananaba..."

"Ya veo." Levi tenía sus manos en las rodillas de Hange, el sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, y ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se encontraban en esa posición. "Tú eres la única lo suficientemente loca para cargar con este sistema sin morir en el intento." Levi nunca había sido bueno con las palabras de apoyo, y sabía que Hanji, a pesar de no expresarlo, necesitaba el respaldo y aceptación de las personas más cercanas a ella. "No sabemos lo mierda que están las otras Naciones y debemos prepararnos."

"Gracias... Supongo que necesitaba esto." Hanji se levantó de su pecho, y salió lentamente de la tina para salir de allí. Sus dedos se estaban arrugado y la temperatura tibia del baño estaba pasando. Comenzaba a sentir frío.

"¿Te vas a ir?" ¿Era eso una invitación explícita a quedarse con él? ¿Una sugerencia de pasar nuevamente lo que restaba del día en esas cuatro paredes...? Hanji enmarcó su ceja en respuesta. "Ya es tarde, te vas a cagar del frío si sales así."

Hanji sonrió entusiasmada, pensó, por un momento, desde su última noche, que todo quedaría en el olvido. Pero... Se alegraba que no. Secó lentamente su cuerpo mientras se alejaban hacia la habitación buscando algo con qué dormir.

"... ni pienses que porque esta semana no he podido conversar contigo voy a omitir contarte todos los descubrimientos que he hecho en todo ese tiempo, horas de insomnio han dado su cruel resultado, he planificado junto a Jean una manera de crear un huerto autosustentable aquí en la Legión para evitar la necesidad de recursos a la capital... La Cristalización de Eren puede ayudarnos a crear un invernadero..."

Si Hanji hubiese estado frente a Levi, hubiera podido observar la media sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del capitán al escucharle.

 **Hola como están! Espero que muy bien. Gracia por sus comentarios, por los que han agregado este fic en favoritos y los que lo siguen. Se aprecian un montón. Creo que Levihan es como mi ship fav de este fandom, de verdad, los puedo ver como amigos, como pareja, como todo. Me encanta!**

 **Quise hacer una referencia al Smart Pass en donde Hanji esta dormida y ve a Moblit en sus sueños.**

 **Pueden seguirme en mi tumblr Darkpurplemermaid donde a veces subo algunos dibujitos.**

 **Y en Wattpad estoy como seekagreatperhaps5**

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. El Mar

"¡Oi Mocosos! ¡No se metan demasiado!" Levi estaba seguro que le saldrían canas prematuras. Los mocosos de su escuadrón jugaban entre las olas divertidos, sin meditar en las posibles consecuencias. Ya se había quitado su capa y parte de los cinturones de su uniforme."¡Oi Mocosa glotona ñ! ¡No intentes comerte eso!"

"¡Levi! ¡Mira lo que he encontrado!" y allí iba su otro dolor de cabeza, Hange se encontraba investigando todos los especímenes vivientes que llegaban hasta las orillas, y cada vez que volteaba a verle se adentraba más. Resignado se adentró en el mar, no sin antes enrollar su pantalón para evitar mojarlo, pero estaba seguro que igual lo haría. Odiaba las grandes cantidades de agua, no sabía que podría encontrarse allí. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Hange, el agua les llegaba a la cintura. "¡Mira que hermosos!"

Levi bajó su mirada hacia el agua, y vio una cantidad descomunal de pequeños peces de colores divertidos. De ninguna manera comparables con los que habitaban en los ríos, iba hacer un comentario sarcástico pero se frenó al ver la expresión de Hange.

"Si, son hermosos. Como una mierda con purpurina" Hange no había sonreído desde que volvieron de Shinganshina, habían perdido demasiado, en tan poco tiempo, que era difícil sacar humor inclusive en los momentos en donde el alcohol inundaban sus sentidos. El ruido de Jean gritando lo distrajo un momento. "¡Mocosos! ¡Dejen de intentar hundirse! ¡No pienso llevar un solo cadáver, los reviviré para que carguen ustedes mismos sus cuerpos!"

"Déjalos, están recuperando parte de la alegría que se les arrebató. Hasta Mikasa está disfrutando." Armin y Mikasa estaban caminando y recolectando pequeñas conchas, Eren les seguía taciturno. "¡Mira! leí algo sobre esta... Es una estrella de mar."

La mano de la Comandante sostenía una pequeña criatura de color amarillo. Por el movimiento de sus manos, intentaba invitarle a tocar la pequeña cosa horrorosa. Cedió, con cuidado, tocó su dorso, sintiendo la textura áspera y ligosa.

Hange había quedado únicamente con las vendas de su pecho, su camisa había quedado olvidada junto con el resto de su equipo en la costa. El sol en su piel se hacía notar, y Levi podía jurar que el día siguiente su piel tendría severas quemaduras. _Genial, ahora tendré que soportar los quejidos de la tres Ojos por su dolor de piel._

Aunque prefería eso, al completo hermetismo bajo el que se encerró en el último año.

"¿por qué estas tan confiada? ¿Estas segura que no se va a cagar en tu mano?"

"Probablemente... Aunque, ¿Crees que defequen de la misma manera que cualquier otro animal? ¿O será diferente?" Hange le daba vueltas al pobre invertebrado, mientras acariciaba su cara ventral. Volvió a colocarla dentro del agua, realmente el océano escondía millones de criaturas, desconocidas para ellos.

"Todos los animales cagan, estoy seguro que ese también."

"¿Estas seguro que todos los animales cagan?" Hange se sumergió sin esperar respuesta de Levi. Sus gafas le permitían visualizar parte de lo que estaba bajo la superficie con facilidad, podía ver pequeños árboles con distintos colores, arrecifes de coral, y más de las criaturas que encontró la primera vez.

El oleaje era suave, y les permitía adentrarse en las aguas con mucha facilidad. Todo lo que había leído en la bibliografía prohibida era verdad, todo lo que había supuesto estaba ante sus ojos. El mar vivo les recordaba que nunca había que detenerse a buscar aquello que desconocían. Una ola de mayor tamaño llegó, y terminó mojando a Levi hasta la coronilla.

"Mierda, ahora tendré que quitarme esta camisa." Hange río suavemente, sus manos inconscientes fueron a parar al cabello del capitán y quitaron los pelos que habían quedado pegados en su rostro. Gracias al desnivel de la tierra estaban frente a frente.

"Es divertido verte desde este nivel. Casi casi olvido que eres un enano..." Hange sacó su lengua divertida y corrió hacía donde estaban los chicos, para evitar algún golpe que a su gruñón Comandante se le ocurriría dar.

"¡Maldita cuatro ojos! ¡Deja de correr!"

Si Levi pudiera describir sus acciones, sin dejar que los remordimientos o la vergüenza le embargaran, admitiría sin reparo alguno que le encantaba observarla. Hange, cuyos modales toscos a primera vista borraban cualquier tipo de belleza, era, a Juicio de Levi, uno de los seres menos desagradables de observar - _hermosos_ \- del mundo.

Allí, con el cabello suelto, a la luz de la luna y con el reflejo del mar, mientras realizaba todas las locas anotaciones que su mente le permitía, sabía que el destino les había unido de una manera peculiar. Que la sintonía de sus corazones era demasiado afín para ignorarla.

"Mira, Levi, La luna está llena... ¿Sabías que la luna tiene un alto poder de influencia en el oleaje? A pesar de que el mar era un mito, en muchos libros prohibidos mencionaban que la fuerza gravitacional de..." Y a pesar de que Levi no entendía ni mierda de lo que Hanji verborreaba, sabía, que el día que a sus oídos dejarán de llegar todas esas palabras absurdas, lo destrozaría. Porque Hanji estaba en su mente aún más de lo que otra persona ha logrado estar."... ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Oi, ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para que sigas con tu verborrea?"

"¡No! Quien sabe cuando volveremos a tener la oportunidad de viajar al mar de nuevo... ¡Necesitamos sacar toda la información posible para venir preparados!" y casi, le rompía el corazón a Levi no dejarle continuar con sus anotaciones, porque la emoción que sentía Hanji en esos momentos, era parecida a la que tenía antes de haber perdido todo el batalla.

"Si sigues así, morirás de cansancio."

"Lo dice quien duerme una hora al día con suerte."

"Tch." Levi se levantó de la arena, y delicadamente ofreció su mano para que ella la tomará. Hanji se resignó a dejarle ganar esta batalla, porque a pesar de que deseaba seguir escribiendo, sus párpados pesaban. "Deja de quejarte, y camina a la tienda. Antes, cámbiate esa ropa, apestas a mierda de pescado."

"¿Crees que ahora que sabemos la verdad, liberen más libros prohibidos? Estaba pensando proponerle a reina que nos dejara husmear en la casa de los nobles... Hasta podríamos torturar a algunos de ellos... Ya sabes, cuestión moral..."

Si, Levi no entendía ni mierda de lo que Hanji hablaba. Pero sabía, vaya que lo sabía, que daría hasta su último aliento por ella, aún sabedor, que probablemente, ella partiría primero del mundo cruel en el que se encontraban, que ella moriría en sus brazos como todo lo que él amaba. Porque la suerte nunca estaba de su lado, y todo lo que era más preciado para él se escurría entre sus dedos.

Y es por eso, aunque el amor lo consumiera, y la necesidad de sentirla junto a él lo asfixiara, hundía sus sentimientos hasta el cajón más profundo de su corazón. Porque no podía permitirse perder a alguien más, no podía permitirse perderla a ella.

 **Gracias por leer, por sus favoritos y comentarios!** **Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Cuatro primeras veces y una última vez

La primera vez que Levi vio a Hanji fue absolutamente un desastre. Y él creería, que si Farlan no le hubiese detenido Hanji sería picadillo de soldado, o esa imagen tenía, porque ahora que la conoce mejor, sabe que no sería tan fácil acabar con alguien tan, tan alta y tan perspicaz como la líder del escuadrón. Fue una conmoción, un choque cultural, le diría ella después, algo para lo que su mente no estaba preparado aún.

Tenía suciedad en su rostro y era claro que apestaba a algo que no se atrevía a nombrar, ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede permanecer con esa cantidad de mierda sobre ella sin rechistar? ¿Es que, acaso es tan siquiera humana? No es que el fuera el más adaptado socialmente, pero ¿tan siquiera conocía los límites personales? ¿Conocía el Jabón?

...

Ella hablaba como muñeca de cuerda que no acababa, tenía tanta información en su cabeza que Levi sentía que en algún momento iba a estallar. Qué sí los titanes se reproducían, qué sí el sol los movía, qué sí la gravedad los impulsaba, qué sí el cuerpo tenía millones de terminaciones nerviosas que le permitían sentir el mundo...

Pero nunca podría olvidar la primera vez que escuchó que las malditas bacterias también estaban en él... De cómo se enteró gracias a que Hange le hablo largo y tendido de como su cuerpo tenía colonias de bacterias que se encargaban de protegerle, bacterias propias de cada sitio que servían como primera barrera de defensa. Y no sólo bacterias, ¡También estúpidos hongos! Inclusive la idiota le dio los jodidos y malditos nombres de los bichos idiotas. Levi nunca va a poder olvidar como no pudo dormir en más de una semana, y no es que él duerma mucho.

"Oye, Levi."

"No."

"Pero ni siquiera sabes que te diré." Hanji estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Levi, con sus pies sucios sobre él. Y aunque Levi intentara quitarle sabía que era algo inútil, no acabaría hasta que terminara de hablar. Continuó ignorandola mientras seguía llenando los papeles con su ya no tan pésima caligrafía. Maldito Erwin y sus estúpidos formularios.

"Lo que sea que me digas es inútil y quita oxígeno."

"Oh, con que sí me escuchas cuando habló, ¿Eh? Empezaba a creer que le hablaba a una pared." Hange le lanzó una media sonrisa y a Levi solo le nacieron impulsos de estrangularla, lenta y detenidamente. "Claro que no solamente estoy gastando oxígeno, hay un sin fin de procesos creación y uso de energía que mi cuerpo está desarrollando para poder hablar, ya sabes, el ciclo que te hablaba la vez anterior..."

"Lentes de mierda."

"Oh sí, estaba dejando esto para un momento en el que estuvieras preparado psicologicamente, pero creo que debes saberlo." Hanji puso quitó su pie del escritorio y colocó sus manos reverencialmente. "¿Conoces sobre las bacterias?"

"Claro que conozco sobre las bacterias, idiota."

"Claro, claro... Pero, ¿Sabías que también están en tu cuerpo?"

 _¿Qué mierda?_

...

Su primer beso fue una idiotez, algo estúpido, algo sin sentido que aunque Levi lo negará estaba dispuesto a repetir una y otra vez. Como decidió posar sus labios sobre ella era lo de menos, como se guió por su instinto, como por inercia, sin importarle que apestaba a camisa con sudor guardado en una bodega de quesos apestosos, que su cabello estaba grasoso a su toque y que su ropa estaba llena de algo viscoso que ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar.

Sus manos sujetaban su coleta y Hanji le respondía, irónicamente, tímida al movimiento de sus labios. Como si todo el conocimiento que su jodida mente albergaba hubiese desaparecido al momento en que sus, también inexpertos, labios entraron en contacto. Y Levi casi podía sentir la risa en su garganta cuando tímidamente, ¡Tímidamente! la castaña posó sus manos en el pecho.

Justamente con Hanji, ella siempre lograba sorprenderle. A pesar de conocerle, no la conocía, a pesar de saber todas sus manías y rutinas, siempre le sorprendía con algo nuevo, y eso era lo único que tenía certero. Sabía dulce, y Levi pudo olvidar por un instante que ella también tenía los jodidos bichos en su boca y que posiblemente, eran peores que los suyos.

"Estamos borrachos." Hanji se acomodó los lentes, negándose a encontrar la mirada con él.

"Y una mierda, eres una cochina idiota, pero no eres una mentirosa." Hanji frunció su nariz cuando se encontró descubierta.

...

Si Levi piensa acerca de la primera vez que tuvo a la cuatro ojos a su merced, lo pondría como uno de los recuerdos más extraños y placenteros de toda su vida.

El sexo era algo que nunca había entrado en su mente. Abajo, en la Ciudad Subterránea el deseo por sobrevivir era más grande que las hormonas, así que el tratar de conseguir el pan de cada día opacaba y limitaba a su mente de pensar en el placer sexual. Además, en el pensamiento de Levi, el intimar y compartir fluidos con una persona era repugnante y asqueroso, sin importar el placer que le llegara a proporcionar.

Pero cuando Hanji entró a su vida, todo se puso de cabeza, tanto, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar. No pudo evitar, a pesar de su resistencia, que ella logrará inmiscuirse en aspectos cotidianos de su rutina, hasta el punto que la preocupación por su persona fuera grande.

Entender sus propios sentimientos había sido lo suficientemente difícil, como para agregarle el hecho que la maldita cuatro ojos producía en él ciertas reacciones a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Joder, Hanji era un asco diariamente y el hecho de que había momentos en los que le provocará una erección, momentos en los que ni siquiera en sus más repulsivos pensamientos se había imaginado...

Pero allí estaba ella, con su uniforme pulcro y limpia, joder, limpia de toda la mierda que cargaba sobre ella diariamente. Si después del beso, intentaba reprimir esos sentimientos, aún cuando se encontraba horriblemente asquerosa, ahora era peor. Iban a una reunión en la cápital, y Levi agradecía que su uniforme formal le cubriera lo suficiente para que Hanji no se percarara de la dolorosa reacción que provocaba en él.

"Oi, cuatro ojos, ¿Crees que nos tardemos demasiado?" porqué él deseaba salir corriendo en ese preciso instante y enfocarse en algo que no fuera el olor a Lavanda que emanaba su compañera. Él mejor olor que había percibido en años proviniente de su cuerpo. Y que lo estaba volviendo absolutamente loco.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que ir a cagar?" Caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel de la Policía Militar, una reunión sin sentido, si le preguntaban a él, ridículamente se podía resumir en pocas oraciones y una carta de felicitaciones.

"Ya solté mi mierda antes de llegar acá." Claro, porque una buena cagada se tenía que hacer antes de ducharse y nunca después. "Quiero salir de esta pocilga lo más pronto. El olor a cerdo me está asfixiando."

"Vamos, no es tan malo... Acá si hay agua caliente todos los días." la única razón por la que Levi envidiaba a todos los idiotas de la rama más inútil de la milicia era porque tenían acceso al aseo personal diario, y nunca se veían expuestos a olores desagradables y a compañeros sucios. "Sólo tienes que ignorarles y ya, no es como si ellos quisieran hablar contigo... Y si vas acompañado de mi menos, suelen correr al verme."

Si Levi dijera que no recuerda muy bien como terminaron enredados el uno en el otro después de la reunión dentro de la muralla Sina estaría mintiendo vilmente. Garrafalmente, y Levi podría ser un mal hablado, una persona socialmente inadaptada pero nunca sería un Mentiroso.

Recordaba cada detalle de la conversación, cada acción que llevó a que Hanji, porque sí, fue su idiota compañera quien tomó la iniciativa. Y él, como un estúpido había caído en su merced, en su red y en sus brazos. Ella era inteligente, más de lo que su mente quería admitir y era más que obvio que se había dado cuenta de su estado de excitación mientras estaban en la reunión.

Y lo que más le sorprendió, fue la madurez en la que correspondió a sus reacciones, ¿Sentimientos? Lo que sea que fuese esa presión en la boca del estómago cada vez que la veía, lo que sea que fuese esa paz que tenía al verla trabajar concentrada en su escritorio a la luz de las velas.

"Si me sigues mirando, me vas a gastar."

"Te ves asquerosa."

"Gracias a ti, no te quites el crédito." porque Levi no podía negar que Hanji se encontraba despeinada, pegajosa y sudorosa por su culpa, claro además de los procesos químicos y fisiológicos, nerviosos y hormonales que preceden a una relación. Su piel estaba roja debido al orgasmo que había recibido.

"Y estas demasiado callada."

"¿Eso no es bueno?"

"No cuando se trata de ti, escupe esa mierda."

"Es sólo... ¿Es asombroso no? El cuerpo humano, la especie se encarga de poner un incentivo para seguir reproduciéndose. Nosotros no nos movemos por instinto, como los animales, somos seres racionales.. pero... ¿Nos reproduciriamos igual si no tuviéramos ese incentivo del placer?" Hanji estaba mirando al techo como si hubiese tenido una epifanía. Una revelación, su piel brillaba al reflejo de la vela y Levi por primera vez, estaba seguro que no era por la grasa que su cuerpo provocaba.

"¿Acabas de joder y lo único que se te ocurre es dar un discurso motivacional?"

"Que te puedo decir, estuviste asombroso, la verdad." Y Levi no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. "Oh, ¡Estas rojo! El pequeño Levi se siente avergonzado, te hice ruborizar, ¿Eh? ¿Te gustan los cumplidos?"

"Y una mierda, cuatro ojos."

"¡Oh, vamos, admitelo... Pareces un pequeño tomate!"

"Tengo una mierda atravesada en el culo, por eso..."

"Deja de mentir, Le-vi."

...

La última vez que la vio, su rostro fue la mejor imagen que le pudo conceder. Sonriendo, divertida, con sus ojos en él y en las promesas del mañana. Con el cabello grasoso y la cara sucia, porque si iban a la muerte Hanji no iba a gastar un segundo en el aseo personal.

La última vez que la vio, ella sujeto su mano asegurándole que nada iba a pasar, y si pasó. Diciéndole cosas como que cuando volviera, Levi debía hacerle un masaje en los pies porque se hinchaban por el calor que provocaban las botas. Jodida cuatro ojos y sus patas apestosa, pensó en ese momento, y ahora, con sus lentes sangrientos y el logo de la Legión en sus manos, como lo único que quedaba de ella, quería gritarle que sí, que le haría todos los jodidos masajes que quisiera pero que por favor, por la sanidad de su alma, no fuera imprudente y regresará con vida.

La última vez que la vio, la vio imponente, y en ese momento no pudo sentir a la parca cerca suyo, no pudo ver que la gloriosa imagen que la vida le estaba presentando era lo suficientemente esplendorosa para ser la última. Porque su piel brillaba con el sol, su voz sonaba con la mejor melodia, y una mierda que si estaba siendo cursi.

La última vez que la vio, deseo decirle que la amaba, a su manera claro está. Deseo decirle que no importaba lo que pasará con el jodido mundo si ella estaba a su lado, porque eran un dudo dinámico, en palabras de Erwin. Deseaba todo, y a la mierda con no arrepentirse, él si lo hacía. Maldita imprudente. Maldita cuatro ojos y su manera en meterse en lo profundo de su corazón.

Lo único que quería, de esa última vez que la vio, era que no fuera la última jodida vez. Pero aunque ese líquido salado saliera de sus ojos, aunque la rabia y la impotencia corrieran por sus venas, ella no iba a volver. Y esa última vez, se quedaría como lo que era, un final amargo.

 ** _Nota de autor._**

 ** _Hola! Como están? Espero muy bien. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos, seguimientos y sus lecturas._**

 ** _Originalmente iba a ser un lemon, como siempre jeje, pero la verdad sentí que era mejor hacerlo sad. Pero ya, les prometo que el próximo si es._**

 ** _Gracias por leerme, tengo un tumblr de fanart que es darkpurplemermaid._**

 ** _Y un instagram, que se llama darkpurplemermaid por si quieren seguirme._**

 ** _Nos leemos_**


	7. La Boda

**_La Boda_** ** _(Contiene leves spoilers del manga, así que con precaución.)_**

Debía admitir, que la pequeña reina habia hecho una labor increíble con su atuendo.

Pero a pesar de que debía de ser la mujer más dichosa de todo el mundo, no se sentía así. En numerosas ocasiones leyó tomos y tomos de novelas rosas, de esas que prometían un final feliz que ellos, en medio de esas enormes murallas no se habían podido permitir. Hasta ahora. Durante toda la preparación surgieron dudas que llevaban mermando en su cabeza unas horas antes, pensamientos confusos llegaban a su conciente ¿Realmente iba a casarse? ¿Realmente quería casarse?

Y es que, en medio de Titanes, conspiraciones y guerras mundiales, la idea en la mente de Hanji nunca se cocinó hasta este punto. Para ella, era algo romántico, claro que sí, pero inútil. ¿Para que casarse si sus cuerpos y almas estaban dedicados a la milicia? ¿Para que unirse en un lazo invisible cuando podían vivir a sus anchas?

Pero, él había venido, y había sido lo más caballeroso, comprensivo y romántico de lo que Hanji había sido posible presenciar. Atento, con una sonrisa encantadora y el cabello castaño más liso y brillante que pudo presenciar. Era un soldado de la policía Militar que tras los eventos de la batalla final había quedado, irremediablemente, como Comandante de esa ala. Antiguo compañero, Peter, un noble rebelde que se había en listado en las tropas para liberarse de un historial pasado.

Y fue tan persistente, la llevó a cenas, a paseos, ¡le presentó la biblioteca de libros prohibidos ya no tan prohibidos! Con esa sonrisa encantadora y ademán suave se sentaba a escucharle todos los avances sin renegar en ningún momento. Que Hanji no pudo negarse cuando le pidió una oportunidad. ¿Cómo negarse cuando era la primera vez, que alguien omitia su reputación como loca? Aunque, si le preguntan a ella, era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa.

Así que, meses de relación, incomprensible para muchos, les llevó a ambos, más a él, a la decisión de casarse. "Estamos en un mundo loco" decía él, "No sabemos lo que nos prepara el mañana."

Y es por eso, que ella estaba allí, vestida de blanco, en una de las pequeñas habitaciones de la iglesia. En una hora se casaba, uniría su vida eternamente a alguien que ella estaba segura, daría su vida por lo que sentía.

Pero no lograba comprender, como, si estaba viviendo el cuento de hadas que todos soñaban, ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Vacía?

"¿Tienes estreñimiento?" La voz de Levi la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Vestido con el uniforme de gala de la Legión, observaba a Hanji mirarse en el espejo con cara de funeral. Había llegado justo después de arreglarase, Levi amablemente sería quien la entregará al altar, porque él era lo único que quedaba de su familia, la única persona lo suficientemente importante para acompañarla en ese gran ritual.

"¿Ah?"

"Para ser el día más feliz de tu vida, tienes una cara de querer cagar y no poder." Normalmente, Hanji jugaría un rato con sus palabras, le respondería velozmente con ese sentido del humor que solamente ellos comprendían. Pero no podía, no cuando su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, y no estaba segura de ser la mejor decisión."Oi."

"Levi... ¿Tú crees que esto es una buena idea?" Y Levi quería ser sincero, se moría por decirle que casarse con un noble cara de culo era la peor decisión que podía tomar en su vida, que toda la relación que habían tenido era una mierda, y no podía recordar tan sólo un día que Hanji no fuera hastiada a encontrarse con el mocoso, porque sí, era aún un mocoso. Que ella no era libre de ser ella misma aunque lo jurara. Pero la felicidad que había presenciado no le permitía decirle toda la verdad, Hange se merecia ser buscar la felicidad aunque se tropezara en el intento.

"Considero que todo esto es una mierda." Vaya que lo era, una boda para doscientas personas. ¡Docientas! Y si, el dichoso novio conociera a la científica sabría que odiaba las grandes celebraciones si estas tenían que ser con nobles ataviados de ridículos vestuarios."Excesivo."

"Sí, yo también lo creo." Pero no pudo negarse cuando la familia de él insistió tanto en esa ceremonia. "Es una boda hermosa, pero... No es para mí, ¿No? Es un sueño rosa para cualquier dama de capital... ¡Pero yo no soy una dama de capital!"

Pero no podía dejarlo, plantado... Allí. Cuando le había ofrecido su amor.

"Hanji, ¿Qué sientes por el idiota?"

"Es buen hombre, amable, atento, un caballero, un poco tosco al besar pero... Es el hombre soñado. ¿No? Buena posición económica, buen puesto en la Policía Militar."

"Pareciera que estás describiendo su curriculum y no tus sentimientos." Hanji lo miró extrañada. ¿Quién era él y qué había hecho con su malhumorada e inexpresivo mejor amigo? Se acercó hacia el sofá en donde estaba y colocó una mano en su frente. "¿Qué mierda haces?"

"Verificando que no estés enfermo. ¿Estás bien? ¿O te raptaron los extraterrestres y suplantaron tu cuerpo"

"¿Los qué?"

"Los aliens, ya sabes, Armin descubrió en sus viajes diplomáticos que hay grupos conspirativos que creen que hay vida más allá de la tierra, lo cual no es nada ridículo si nos ponemos a pensar, es hasta egocéntrico pensar que somos el único planeta con vida." Hanji explicaba la verborrea con una energía que había faltado en las últimas semanas. Al terminar de hablar sonrió dejándose caer sobre el sofá completamente sin importarle arrugar su vestido. Eso era lo que faltaba en su relación y aunque había querido hacerse la ciega, que ya estaba, lo había notado. Con él no podía hablar de todos esos temas, no nacía, no salía. "Es tan atípico de ti."

"Igual de atípico a la porquería que estás a punto de hacer ¿Por qué vas a casarte con el imbecil?"

"Porque tengo que hacerlo."

"Eso es ridículo."

"Él es amable, atento..."

"No quiero escuchar su curriculum de mierda otra vez, cuatro ojos." Levi estaba mirando al frente, como si estuviera adjuntando toda esa Valentía que tenía en el campo de batalla y ahora carecía. En esos momentos donde estaba a punto de perder a la única persona que era capaz de entenderlo.

"Tres."

"Los que tengas, me importa una mierda... Joder, Erwin era mejor para estas cosas."

"Erwin habría conspirando para detener la boda, no le tengas tanta fe." Hanji quitó el molesto velo que le impedía ver con claridad a la pequeña persona a su lado. Odiaba todo esto, odiaba los vestidos, y odiaba que en ese momento estaba a punto de cumplir la fantasía rosa de alguien más, pero realmente quería ser feliz, quería paz y tranquilidad, estaba segura que Petter se la podía dar."Tal vez sea eso lo que necesito."

"¿Te das Cuenta? Te vas a casar con él y ni siquiera por temor a romper su corazón." No, eso estaba fuera de cuestión. Y así como Hanji leía a Levi, él era capaz de leerle. Ella no temía en romper el corazón de Peter, entonces, ¿Por qué deseaba casarse con alguien así? ¿Con alguien que no cumplia con sus estándares y principios? "Lo estás usando para llenar un vacío que ni él, ni nadie va a ser capaz de llenar, Hanji."

Porque Levi la había observado, cuando todo acabó, su objetivo científico había desparecido. Y por más Comandante de la Legión que fuera, Hanji era una mujer de ciencia. Ni todos los Peter bondadosos, cariñosos y amables serían capaces de llenar la sed de conocimiento que ella tenía. Y pobre de Peter, porque tendría a una mujer miserable durmiendo en su cama y nunca sabría por qué.

Levi se levantó del sofá, no iba a seguir soportando esa mierda.

...

Pero al final de todo, ¿Nada podía ser lo suficientemente bueno, no?

Porque a pesar de todas sus buenas maneras, el peso de su nombre, de su reputación pudo más y a Hanji la habían plantado en el altar.

"Oi, ¿Vas a quedarte allí sentada lo que resta del día?" Los invitados se habían retirado, y a pesar de que Hanji lo tomó con humor, e intentó restarle importancia era imposible no sentirse extraña, cualquiera con la suficiente sanidad mental se sentiría mal, ¿No? Pero ella no tenía sanidad mental." ¿Ahora eres una estatua de la iglesia de las murallas? Vaya mierda de trabajo, cuatro ojos."

"Pensé que ya te habías retirado con la tropa." Levi tomó asiento junto a ella, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? "Quería ver la luz de los vitrales."

"¿Y dejar que vuelvas sola al cuartel? Con tu vista de mierda te perderías en el camino... Los mocosos están llevándose las cosas del banquete. La mocosa Glotona no iba a perder toda esa comida que los cerdos gastaron." Hanji río, claro que Sasha no iba a dejar morir todos esos alimentos. Y estaba segura, que de ser humanamente posible, ella comería todo lo que prepararon para la congregación."Oi, Hanji..."

"Sabes, Levi..." Hanji sonrió mientras miraba los vitrales, de muchos colores, porque el sol de la tarde ya les alumbraba. El anillo que su Ex prometido, le había ofrecido estaba sobre sus piernas, encima del enorme faldón de un vestido que nunca en sus sueños pensó portar. "A pesar de que me han dejado plantada en el altar... No puedo evitar sentirme feliz."

Sí, porque Hanji se sentía extremadamente feliz cuando el padre preguntó los votos y él salió huyendo despavorido. Y tuvo que evitar soltar una carcajada cuando los murmullos de todo el conglomerado se incrementaron. Lo cual era conrradictorio... ¿Si llegó hasta este punto, ella se quería casar, no?

"Me causa gracia ¿Tan mala es la idea, de tener una vida junto a mí?" Porque aunque parte de su corazón se alegraba de que no pasaría lo que restaba de su juventud junto a alguien que no le comprendía, también le dolía porque había pasado meses junto a él, y por un momento, creyó que le quería. ¿Cómo no había podido ver la duda en sus ojos?

"Son cerdos, ¿Esperas que tengan discernimiento para entender que esta era la mejor oportunidad de su vida de mierda?" y Hanji pudo leer la respuesta implícita en su comentario, No, no es mala idea. "Son capaces de tener a la joya más valiosa y a un montón de mierda y elegir la mierda porque son idiotas."

Hanji se quitó el velo y lo depositó en la silla que estaba a su lado.

"Además, el idiota me facilitó el trabajo."

"¿A que te refieres?" Levi se levantó de su asiento y volvió su cabeza hacia la no tan desdichada novia.

"Mueve tu trasero, los mocosos están esperando." Hanji se levantó, no sin antes darle una última mirada a los colores de la iglesia. Sus pasos eran acompasados, había dejado los odiosos tacones que su suegra le había pedido debajo de la silla y no pensaba volver por ellos.

"¡Levi! No evites mis preguntas. ¿No ves que estoy débil, y con el corazón roto?" Levi sólo dirigió su vista en la que le expresó su incredulidad. "Una pobre joven cuyo prometido la dejó tirada, y a la deriva..."

"Tch"

"¡Levi!"

"Si el cerdo idiota no hubiese salido corriendo, yo mismo me encargaría de sacarte de este lugar de mierda." No es que Levi pensara que fuese un lugar de mierda, porque muy a sus adentros, si la situación fuese diferente, hasta le vería hermoso. "El Cejas con estreñimiento y tu asistente con diarrea nunca me hubiesen perdonado dejar que todo este circo sucediese."

"Oh... ¿Es por eso que ninguno del escuadrón entró a la boda?"

El silencio se tomó como respuesta afirmativa. Hanji detuvo su caminar, y miro a Levi interrogante. ¿Por qué...? ¿Tan pésima idea era unir su vida con alguien? Hanji hizo las manos en un puño. No le sorprendería que su prometido saliese corriendo por algún intercambio de palabras entre el pequeño capitán.

"¿Levi?"

"Toda nuestra vida, luchamos por algo... Y yo, no iba a dejar que esa mierda de príncipe mimado se llevara lo que yo, por cobardía, no pude luchar." Aunque Levi, no definiría cobardía a su falta de actuar. No se imaginó que perdería a Hanji de su lado hasta que la acompañó a la prueba del vestido. Fue en es momento, que la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros como un balde de agua fría.

"Levi..."

"Si te consuela, todo fue idea de el mocoso inteligente... El resto de la tropa solo le siguió." Porque Armin escuchó de que la Comandante Hanji cesaría sus funciones, que se apartaria de la Legión, y que además en ningún momento el Capitán y ella habían confesado sus sentimientos, sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

"Es una locura" No hacía falta que Levi regresará su mirada para saber que Hanji estaba enojada. Podía sentir su cuerpo vibrando de la furia a kilómetros, y Levi sabía muy bien como lidiar con todos los tipos de Hanji, con todos sus humores, pero justamente este..."¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no un año antes? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste aquella noche en donde puse mis sentimientos fuera y simplemente decidiste ignorarlos?"

"Hanji..."

"No, esperé años después de la batalla para que dijeras algo, aún te di el tiempo suficiente porque sé que tus habilidades con las relaciones interpersonales son toscas y burdas." Hanji sabía lo que tenían, sabía que era un lazo extraño que pocas personas lograban alcanzar, y que la confianza que ambos tenían de ninguna manera se asemejaria a alguna otra. Pero había esperado tanto tiempo por una respuesta, por una acción, por algo que le asegurará que Levi si sentía algo por ella, además de él apoyo incondicional.

"Hanji... Yo..."

"Y esa noche, ¿La recuerdas?" Claro que la recordaba, Levi había soñado cada uno de los días posteriores intentando revivirla, aunque fuere un segundo, alcanzar el cielo nuevamente en los brazos de la única persona en la que confiaría lo suficiente para vivir una experiencia así."Yo solo..."

"Soy un idiota que no puede relacionarse. Pero tu eres peor, así que camina que queda un largo camino por recorrer y necesito ir a cagar."

...

 ** _Bonus_**

"No entiendo por qué tenemos que esperar acá solamente porque el caballo lo dice. ¿Desde cuando seguimos sus órdenes?" La tropa 104, lo que quedaba de ella estaba a las afueras de la iglesia con sus caballos. "¿Por qué no entramos ya a la iglesia? Nos perderemos la boda"

"Soy el líder desde que tú te las diste por genocida depresivo y nos mandaste al carajo." Porque claro, Jean no iba a perder la oportunidad de restregarle en la cara el desplante que les hizo casi un año atrás. Eren rodó sus ojos y dirigió su atención hacia Armin y Mikasa.

"¿Ustedes tampoco van a entrar?"

" El Capitán nos pidió aguardar en la entrada con los caballos hasta que él llegara. Dijo que no quería que avegonzaramos a la Legión..." Pero Armin estaba seguro que esa no era la razón principal. Claro que no, cuando se había desvelado planeando la salvación de la Comandante.

"Fueron órdenes del enano." Mikasa miraba hacia la entrada de la iglesia sin prestar atención a las palabras de Eren. Porque sí, ese era otro asunto que el joven Titan tenía que arreglar.

"¡Oigan chicos!" Sasha se acercaba hacia la tropa 104, y en sus brazos reposaban, si a Armin le dejaban contar, más de diez platos de comida. Y se asombraba de la capacidad de balance que tenía la chica patata.

"¡Sasha! ¡Qué te dijo el capitán de ir a asaltar la cocina?!" Connie gritó asombrado y Sasha Le sacó la lengua y como pudo, introdujo un trozo de pan en su boca. No estaba tan bueno como los que hacía Nicolo, pero a este punto, haría cualquier cosa para saciar su hambre."¡Ni siquiera ha empezado la boda!"

" Y por lo que veo, tampoco va a empezar." Puntualizaba Eren mientras veía al joven novio correr desesperado, saliendo de la iglesia, junto con murmullos de la congregación. Y la tropa no pudo más que sonreir con exito, independientemente de como se hubiese cumplido el plan, había sucedido.

...

Holaaaaa

Perdon por no actualizar. Pero creo que esta cuarentena ha hecho milagros en mi inspiración. Acá esta este one shot. Espero les guste.

(No le he dado la revisión, lo haré despues)

Por favor, mantenganse a salvo, lavense las manos, quedense en casa si tienen ese privilegio, yo sé que cada uno de nosotros estamos manejando esto de manera diferente, así que intenten moverse, tomen agua, y confiemos que todo esto pasara.

 ** _Nos leemos pronto_**


End file.
